


on the guidance of a blessed wind

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Series: Miracles Verse [7]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen, anyways maki time~, bc its got tri characters but set in adventure, definitely takes place before the first chapter of tnw, have fun guessing which oc gets which holy beast, if she noticed the sky break open like that, just. only a little bit before, kinda short, sort of a prequel?, tagging it as tri and adventure, you cant tell me that maki wouldnt have said something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: Maki is not one to ignore broken-open skies.
Relationships: Himekawa Maki & Original Chosen Children | Original DigiDestined
Series: Miracles Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	on the guidance of a blessed wind

**Author's Note:**

> MAKI TIME MAKI TIME-
> 
> anyways hi i have been DYING to write maki and the other chosen children - and then i remembered i can write oneshots for this au whenever i want because i've got the whole thing somewhat planned out. ah, it feels nice. anyways! it's short but was fun to write

Maki did not panic.

  
  


Maki did  _ not _ panic, not since those years ago. She didn’t panic. Not since Megadramon, not since the Four Holy Beasts, not since the Dark Masters had been sealed and Megadramon was gone.

  
  


Maki did not panic.

  
  


She was panicking now.

  
  


She was panicking because she’d looked out the window of her hotel in Nerima, only to bolt to the phone in the room she was renting to frantically try and call Daigo, or Ryuuga, or Yumeko. Of course, it was almost midnight, so none of them were awake except for the perpetually-insomniac Hayanori. She didn’t remember much of the conversation, just that she was panicking and rambling because the sky had broken open again,  _ the sky had broken open again like it had when they were all eleven _ -

  
  


Hayanori did not live in Nerima. That did not stop him from showing up at the hotel Maki was in, inhumanly fast (they’d joked that he had wings propelling him forward, in the past), with a cup of coffee, his Digivice, and a look on his face that she’d only seen him wear one other time. “The sky’s broken open, right?” He said, looking at Maki.

  
  


Shakily, all Maki could do was nod. 

  
  


“Do you know where the others are?” Hayanori asked.

  
  


Maki rattled off the locations without thinking. “Daigo is in his college dormitory two blocks away. Yumeko is at home in Doshida, Nerima. Ryuuga is either at home in Nakano, Nakano, or staying at Yumeko’s so that he’ll be close by in case one of us needs something.” 

  
  


Hayanori nodded, seemingly more to himself. “So everyone’s close enough.”

  
  


“Close enough for  _ what _ _?_ ” Maki asked. 

  
  


“Close enough to wake them up and grab them before getting to wherever the sky’s broken open at. They stay open for at least a few hours. You remember just like I do.” Hayanori pointed out. “Besides. Either the Digital World needs us again, or someone else is going to get pulled in.”

  
  


“Why should I care if the Digital World needs us again!?” Maki snapped, sudden anger swelling up in her. “Last time we went to the Digital World, Megadramon  _ died _ .  _ Zhuqiaomon _ lived.  _ Baihumon _ lived.  _ Qinglongmon _ lived,  _ Xuanwumon _ lived. Megadramon died. Why the hell should I care about what happens there?!”

  
  


Hayanori stepped back, almost surprised at her anger. Why, why was he surprised? He knew that Maki was still grieving Megadramon. Hayanori, Yumeko, Ruuga, Daigo, they all knew she was still missing Megadramon, they all knew she’d been missing her partner for the past seven years. Maybe she’d just gotten too good at pretending she was fine.

  
  


“I’m. . . sorry.” Maki said, into the sudden silence.

  
  


“No, you’re right.” Hayanori admitted. “It’s not fair of me to expect you to want to have anything to do with the Digital World, after. . .  _ after _ .” He sighed. “But if someone else gets pulled in, and something happens to them or their partner. . . we’ve gotta make sure they’re not alone, right? We didn’t have anyone else, but that doesn’t mean that whoever’s  _ next _ has to  _ also _ not have anyone else for help.”

  
  


He was right. Hayanori was right and Maki  _ hated _ it, hated to think that the Digital World might be dragging someone else in through it again - but he was right.

  
  


“Alright.” She sighed, grabbing a jacket and throwing it over her shoulders. She began heading deeper into the hotel room to grab her digivice. It was smooth, still a little warm, and through the seven years since After, she’d kept it on her. Just in case. Just hoping, hoping, for any sign that he’d be back, that he would be alive.

  
  


Back in the doorway, she nodded to Hayanori, and passed him as she closed the door and locked the room. “Let’s go get the others.” She told him. “We’re going to need all of us if we’re going to do this.”

  
  


Hayanori  _ grinned _ in that not-quite-human way, his eyes lighting up. “Like old times!” He exclaimed cheerfully. “We’re gonna get the whole team back, and we’re gonna help whoever the new team is!”

  
  


Maki nodded again, a smaller grin beginning to grow on her face as well; Hayanori’s mood was infectious. “Yeah. We’re gonna get the whole team back, and we’re gonna help whoever we can.” Out of the hotel building, into the streets. “We should split up - you get Yumeko, I’ll get Daigo. If Ryuuga is with Yumeko that’s two birds in one stone, but if not then we can get him together.”

  
  


“Will do!” Hayanori said. “We’ll get everyone.”

  
  


They’d made it to some of the more damaged streets then, with the sound of battle loud enough to hear now, and Maki paused to look at the sky, broken open again. “I just hope we’re not too late.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi again! so hayanori, ryuuga, and yumeko are all ocs - since maki and daigo are the only chosen children we have canonicaly names and personalities for (that's assuming i don't accidentally make the two ooc), that means that the other three are up for oc-ing. the other three chosen children are as follows:  
> hiiragi hayanori (柊 隼成)  
> kamiki yumeko (神木 夢子)  
> and mibuchi ryuuga (三淵 竜我)
> 
> have fun guessing who's partnered to who! one of them is partnered to xuwanwumon, one to qinglongmon, and one to zhuqiaomon, but until i reveal who's partnered to who y'all get to go wild
> 
> if you want to know more about miracles verse (or just to pop in and say hi), consider joining the miracles verse discord server! (seriously if you want to know anything and everything about this au just join the server and ask me for an explanation because i guarantee you i'll ramble about and explain all of it, with no spoilers left unspoiled. i'm really bad about it actually sdgtfh) join here! :D https://discord.gg/FTkZkyy


End file.
